WWE: Another World
by OriiGiins
Summary: Welcome to my fantasy booking of WWE post Wrestlemania 33. Basically the roster split never happens, most of the matches are changed from the PPV and anything goes. Hope you guys enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Wrestlemania 33 Results**

 **20 Man Battle Royale for Andre The Giant Memorial Trophy: Shinsuke Nakamura wins by last eliminating Big Show**

 **Tag Team Match for World Tag Team Titles: The Club (c) def. Enzo and Cass**

 **Six Man Ladder Match for Cruiserweight Championship: Austin Aries def. Neville (c), Jack Gallagher, Rich Swann, TJ Perkins, and The Brian Kendrick**

 **Triple Threat Match for World Women's Title: Bayley def. Charlotte (c), and Sasha Banks**

 **Singles Match: John Cena (with Nikki Bella) def. The Miz (with Maryse)**

 **Singles Match for United States Championship: Roman Reigns def. Braun Strowman (c)**

 **Non-Sanctioned Match: Seth Rollins def. Triple H (with Stephanie McMahon)**

 **Singles Match for Intercontinental Championship: Baron Corbin def. Dean Ambrose (c)**

 **Tag Elimination Match for WWE Tag Team Titles: The Usos def. American Alpha (c)**

 **Singles Match for Universal Championship with Special Guest Ref Chris Jericho: Sami Zayn def. Kevin Owens (c)**

 **Singles Match: Brock Lesnar (with Paul Heyman) def. Goldberg**

 **Singles Match for WWE Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss (c) def. Mickie James**

 **Triple Threat Match for WWE Championship: Bray Wyatt (c) def. Luke Harper and Randy Orton**

 **Retirement Match: AJ Styles def. The Undertaker**


	2. Raw After Mania

Raw After Mania

Opening Segment- Promo 

Following the show's opening intro. AJ Styles music hits the arena to a mostly positive reaction. Coming to the ring in street clothes and a microphone he begins to relive the match he had with The Undertaker last night at Wrestlemania. He then begins to show remorse for being the one to have to pin The Undertaker in his last match. He says all the years he spent traveling the world, with other promotions he always knew who The Undertaker was. Before he can say anything else, Shinsuke Nakamura music hits to an insane reaction. He comes out carrying the Andre The Giant Memorial Trophy, placing it at ringside before stepping between the ropes. The crowd goes ballistic as the two men stare each other down. Shinsuke begins to speak saying that he wants nothing more than to be the one who beats the one who defeated The Undertaker. AJ says if he is up to the challenge, then to step up, which Shinsuke grins at.

Second Segment- Promo 

The World tag team champions The Club come out, having huge grins on their faces for retaining at Wrestlemania. Luke Gallows begins the celebration by saying he is sure that the WWE Universe is quite upset their so called heros Enzo and Cass lost last night at Wrestlemania. Not only that, the 'nerd' Enzo took the pinfall. Karl laughs at the insult, then says that they are in such a generous mood they are hosting an open challenge for their belts tonight on Raw. He says any team can come down to lose to them. The two then begin trading teases of who could it be. That's when The Hardy Boys music hits to one of the biggest reactions ever. After a few moments, they emerge from the back to an even bigger reaction. The Club go ballistic as the Hardys soak in the welcome.

Third Segment- Tag Team Match for the World Tag Team Titles: The Club (c) vs. The Hardy Boyz

\- The Club take the opening few moments to take control of the match, as they keep Jeff away from his corner and begin targeting his midsection.

-Jeff finally hits the hot tag to Matt, who comes in like he was shot out of a canon, quickly knocking down Anderson and Gallows, quickly swinging the match back in their favor.

-After a distraction from Gallows on the apron, Anderson hits Matt in the back with a steel chair, before tossing it to the outside, only for a near 3 count.

-The finish comes as Matt makes a hot tag to Jeff, who quickly takes down Gallows with a pair of dropkicks. Anderson tries to make his way into the ring, but he gets kicked off the apron as the ref is distracted by Anderson's attempt to get in, Matt nails Gallows with a Twist of Fate as Jeff follows up with a Swanton Bomb and gets a 3 count.

Winners and NEW World Tag Team Champions: The Hardy Boyz via Pinfall (Swanton Bomb)

Fourth Segment- Promo

The New Intercontinental Champion Baron Corbin comes out to a chorus of boos as he carries the title by his side. He gets into the ring, placing the belt on his shoulder now, and begins to address the fans. He says that he was never afraid of the so called Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. Corbin then begins to question if Ambrose even is a Lunatic as he never saw any sort of aggression that could hint at it. He then alleges that maybe Ambrose was just doing a huge act to get attention from the fans. He continues his verbal assault into Ambrose saying unlike him he actually is planning onto defend his belt on a monthly basis. But he says to prove that he already is a better Intercontinental Champion than Ambrose, nearly 24 hours into his Reign he's being nice enough to host an Open Challenge. Corbin says any eligible wrestler in the locker room can come on down and challenge for the belt. That when former Cruiserweight Champion, Neville music hits.

Fifth Segment- Singles Match for Intercontinental Championship: Baron Corbin (c) vs. Neville

-Neville uses his speed to his advantage staying out of the reach of Corbin, and delivering quick kicks to Corbin's legs.

-Corbin begins to get the upperhand after nailing Neville in midair with a big boot.

-Neville hits a moonsault on the outside, taking Corbin down for a near 10 count.

-Neville goes for the Red Arrow, but Corbin rolls out of the way, and catches him with an End Of Days and gets the 3 count.

Winner and STILL Intercontinental Champion: Baron Corbin via Pinfall (End Of Days)

Post match, Corbin rolls to the outside getting his championship from the time keeper's area, before rolling back into the ring, placing his belt on the mat. He yells at Neville calling him an idiot for accepting the challenge and as Neville slowly begins to get back to his feet, Corbin sets him up for an End Of Days, Dean Ambrose music hits and he rushes down to the ring as Corbin stands his ground, Ambrose ducks a clothesline from Corbin and follows up to rebound off the ropes, only to be caught by Corbin who nails Ambrose with an End Of Days directly onto the belt. Neville finally is back to his feet and Corbin spins him around and nails another End Of Days onto Ambrose's unconscious body, before picking his belt up and raising it over his head.

Sixth Segment- Promo 

WWE CEO Vince McMahon comes down to the ring to a massive pop. He begins to thank the fans for allowing the success of Wrestlemania 33 last night. He begins to address what happened to his daughter Stephanie who was placed through a table by Rollins last night. He says nothing will happen to Rollins as it was an accident when Triple H bumped into her. But he quickly moves on saying that Raw needs a new general manager. A man who knows the business inside and out, who was brought up in the business, somebody who is considered a hero, somebody who is an Olympic Wrestler. Kurt Angle music hits, as the crowd begins to drown his return in massive YOU SUCK chants, as he soaks it all in. He makes his way to the ring, thanking Vince for the chance to show what he has as a General Manager standpoint. He gives a quick cliche speech on that he has the best intentions store for Raw.

Seventh Segment- Singles Match: Randy Orton vs. United States Champion Roman Reigns

-The start of the match sees the two trading the upper hand with chain wrestling, as the match starts off slow.

-Reigns begins to get the advantage working Orton over in the corner multiple times.

-Orton begins to come back, hitting two scoop slams and begins to call for the RKO, but Reigns catches him with a surprise Superman Punch, for a near 3 count.

-The match spills to the outside as Orton seems to have the upperhand Reigns reverses an Irish Whip into the barricade near the time keeper's area, Reigns takes a few steps back and lines Orton up for a Spear through the barricade, but Orton moved at the last second as Reigns crashes through the barricade.

-Orton rolls back into the ring as Reigns is down and out for the 10 count.

Winner: Randy Orton via Countout (Missed Spear)

Post match, Orton has his hand raised only to be clobber from behind by Luke Harper who begins stomping away at him. Harper waits for Orton to get back to his feet, only to nail him with a Discuss Clothesline. That's when Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron, with the WWE Championship on his shoulder. He begins to tell Orton that he was doomed from the start, he knew his plan all along was to break the Wyatt Family up, but their bond is never better. He then says that defeating Orton on the grandest stage of them all was nothing short of the biggest accomplishment yet. But he says he isn't done there, he wants to end the career of The so called Viper. That's when the lights go out, and when they come back on Wyatt is in the ring, while Harper holds the belt, as Wyatt picks Orton up and nails him with a Sister Abigail.

Eighth Segment- Promo

Chris Jericho is seen walking backstage, as the announcers remind the fans that he has a tag team match with Sami Zayn against Kevin Owens and Samoa Joe. That's when he gets hit from behind by Kevin Owens. He grabs Jericho's head yelling at him that he is the only reason he lost the Universal Championship. He picks Jericho up and throws him against the wall, before throwing him into a catering table. Owens then picks Jericho up and puts him through the table with a Pop Up Powerbomb.

Ninth Segment- Tag Team Match: Bayley and Sasha Banks vs. Charlotte and Alexa Bliss

-Bayley and Charlotte start the match up even, as neither can get an upper hand as they keep countering each other's moves.

-Charlotte hits Bayley with a DDT on the outside, which is close to a 10 count.

-Bayley tags in Sasha for a hot tag, as she takes out both Charlotte and Alexa.

-Bayley and Alexa have a small staredown as dual champs.

-Charlotte has Bayley down, ready for the Figure 8, but Alexa tags herself in, the two have a brief argument, before Charlotte punches Alexa in the face, and then rolls out of the ring and walks out on the match.

-Bayley hits Alexa with a Bayley to Belly for the 3 count.

Tenth Segment- Promo

Sami Zayn is in the doctor's office with Chris Jericho, who is getting checked after his attack from Owens. The doctor says that Jericho is in no shape to wrestle tonight, and he won't clear him. New General Manager Kurt Angle walks in, and tells Sami that he still has the match, but he has gotten him a partner for the night.

Eleventh Segment- Main Event Tag Team Match- Seth Rollins and Sami Zayn vs. Samoa Joe and Kevin Owens

-Joe starts out working on Seth's injured knee.

-Joe tags in Owens, who hits a Running Senton for a near 3 count.

-Seth makes a hot tag to Sami, who gets in as he and Owens start clobbering away at each other.

-Zayn has Owens set up for a Helluva Kick, but Owens counters it into a T-Bone Suplex, before locking on a Crossface, but it's quickly broken up as Rollins hits Owens with a frog splash.

-Rollins is now the legal man, and has Owens set up for the Pedigree, but Joe grabs him from behind, trying to lock in the Coquina Clutch, as Sami Zayn gets in to try to help, but Owens cuts him off with a Pop Up Powerbomb, the ref has no choice but to throw out the match.

No Contest

Post match, Owens trash talks Zayn, as Rollins finally gets locked in the Coquina Clutch, but that's when Finn Balor music hits, and the heels locked shocked from the sound of the music. Balor quickly makes his way down to the ring, as he ducks a Clothesline from Owens before hitting him with a drop kick into the corner. Joe lets Rollins go, and tries to get the Clutch on Balor, but he manages to slip out of it, before hitting Joe with another drop kick, as Rollins is back on his feet and he nails Joe with the Pedigree. Balor sees Owens still in the corner, he dropkicks him again, and he goes up as Owens is set up perfectly for a Coup De Grace. Zayn gets back to his feet as the faces stand tall as the show goes off air.


	3. Smackdown After Mania

Smackdown After Mania

 **Opening Segment- Promo**

After the opening intro to the show finishes, John Cena music hits, as the crowd gives him a huge reaction, only for the music to turn into The Miz music, and the crowd begins to boo the trick. The Miz then comes out with Maryse, as he laughs at the crowd's gullibility. As he gets to the ring, he begins to mock the crowd for caring about someone like Cena. He begins to address his loss at Wrestlemania, saying that the only reason he lost was because of Cena's backstage power. Miz begins to claim that Cena is afraid of someone like himself taking his spot. Before he can continue for long, John Cena music hits for a second time, and the real Cena comes out to a loud cheer. When Cena gets into the ring, he begins to laugh at Miz saying that all he had talked about was far from the truth. He says that the only reason Miz isn't on the top is because of himself. Miz gets angry at the statement, saying that Cena is famous for taking others momentum for himself. Cena then reminds Miz who won their Wrestlemania 27 match, and Miz then reminds him that he can't remember since Cena concussed him, then also it was filler for his so called dream match with The Rock. Miz then challenges him to a rematch at Extreme Rules, and Cena simply shakes his head no. Miz seems like he's going to leave, but then clocks him in the head with the microphone, before picking him up and dropping him with a Skull Crushing Finale. He then sarcastically tells Cena he'll be waiting for his decision.

 **Second Segment- Singles Match for #1 Contendership for Cruiserweight Championship with Austin Aries on Commentary: The Brian Kendrick vs. Rich Swann**

-Kendrick and Swann trade a series of kicks to begin the match.-Swann goes to the top rope for a dive, but Kendrick smacks the ropes which causes Swann to fall onto the turnbuckle, Kendrick then hits a suplex from the top rope for a near 3 count.

-Kendrick dropkicks Swann off the apron and he falls into the commentator's table.

-As Kendrick and Aries trade words, Swann throws him into the side of the ring, before hitting a suplex onto the concrete for a near 10 count.

-As Kendrick gets the Captain's Hook locked in, Swann rolls him onto his back for the 3 count

 **Winner and NEW #1 Contender for Cruiserweight Championship: Rich Swann via pinfall (Roll Up)**

 **Third Segment- Promo**

As Charlotte makes her way to the ring for her match with Naomi, she is attacked from behind by WWE World Champion Alexa Bliss, she begins shouting at her for what she did on Monday. Before picking her up and slamming her into the steel steps. Naomi looks confused in the ring, and slides out telling Alexa to get out of here. Alexa puts her hands up and looks like she is going to do, but as she begins to walk off, she unhooks her belt and then clocks Naomi in the back of the head as she was checking on Charlotte. Naomi is out cold, and Alexa turns to Charlotte again and Irish whips her into the barricade shoulder first. More refs come out from the back to keep Alexa away, as some begin to check on both Naomi and Charlotte.

 **Fourth Segment- Singles Match: Braun Strowman vs. Mojo Rawley**

-Mojo starts the match trying to rush Braun immediately, but he gets caught and Braun tosses him out of the ring as he crashes hard against the floor.

-Braun throws Mojo over the announce table.

-Braun then throws Mojo into the steps, before picking him up and slamming him down onto the steel base with a chokeslam, which causes the ref to call for a DQ.

 **Winner: Mojo Rawley via DQ**

Braun doesn't seem to be done with Mojo as picks him back up and slams him down onto the step, before picking up the steps and slamming them repeatedly into the chest of Mojo. Security and refs come flooding out from the locker room, backing him off of Mojo who begins to receive medical attention. Braun gets on the mic and simply says "Roman I'm coming for you" before spiking it and walking off, as Mojo begins to get placed onto a stretcher.

 **Fifth Segment- Promo**

American Alpha comes out, as Chad Gable is in a leg brace from tapping out at Mania. They come to the ring saying The Usos shouldn't be champions. They raked Gable's eyes before locking him in the Single Crab Leg. Before they can continue for long, The Revival music hits and they quickly cut American Alpha off. They say that the only reason they were ever tag team champs in the first place, was because they had to carry NXT. They claim that if they were called up at the same time, they would have easily defeated American Alpha for the belts. American Alpha doesn't back down, and says they will gladly give them a shot to prove it right now.

 **Sixth Segment- Tag Team Match: The Revival vs. American Alpha**

-Jason Jordan starts off the match controlling Scott Dawson with a series of Suplexes.

-Dash Wilder gets the upperhand back nailing Chad Gable with an uppercut that sends him out of the ring.

-American Alpha sets up the Grand Amplitude on Dawson but Wilder shoves him out of the way, and then hits Jordan with a German Suplex.

-As Jordan has Dawson set up in the corner, Wilder tags himself in and Dawson lifts the oncoming Jordan right into the Shatter Machine for the 3 count.

 **Winners: The Revival via pinfall (Shatter Machine)**

 **Seventh Segment- Promo**

Roman Reigns is walking backstage as the announcers hype his match coming up against Kevin Owens, but that's when he's blindsided from behind by Braun Strowman who shoves him into a wall. He picks Roman up and slams him repeatedly into the wall before throwing him directly into a TV monitor, shattering the screen. Officials and security quickly make their way over to keep Braun from doing any more damage, only for him to shove them aside and he picks up Roman throwing him through a door, before he finally backs off as Roman begins to get checked on.

 **Eighth Segment- Tag Team Match: Randy Orton and Universal Champion Sami Zayn vs. WWE Champion Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper**

-Before the match starts, Orton announces he has found his partner in the new Universal Champion to take on the Wyatts.

-Sami and Bray start the match off, neither being able to get the upperhand on each other.

-The Wyatts begin to get the advantage as they keep Sami away from Orton, and work him in the corner with multiple double moves.

-Sami finally makes a hot tag to Orton, who comes in taking Harper down with a clothesline than a scoop slam, before Wyatt enters the ring only to get a scoop slam as well.

-Sami has Harper set up for the Helluva Kick, as he begins to make his way, Wyatt comes him and takes him out with a Crossbody, only to be hit with an RKO by Orton, who then is hit with the Discus Clothesline by Harper, as he then is rolled up by Sami for the 3 count.

 **Winners: Randy Orton and Sami Zayn via pinfall (Roll Up)**

 **Ninth Segment- Promo**

Kevin Owens is in the locker room, packing his things up when Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan walks in saying that isn't night isn't over yet. Owens calls him an idiot if he thinks that Reigns is any shape to wrestle tonight. Bryan says that he isn't, but Owens still has a match in the main event. Owens seems angry at the turn of events, but says it doesn't matter who it is. Bryan says that he should start getting ready for the match.

 **Tenth Segment- Main Event Singles Match: Kevin Owens vs. Dean Ambrose**

-Dean comes out having a bandage on his forehead from the attack he suffered on Monday night from Baron Corbin.

-Owens targets the injured head of Dean with multiple headbutts and strikes.

-Owens nails Ambrose with a clothesline, only for him to rebound off the ropes and hit Owens with one of his own, as both men are down.

-Ambrose is on the top turnbuckle as Owens staggers to his feet, as Ambrose looks for an elbow, Owens counters kicking him in the gut, then nailing him with an inverted brain suplex for a near 3 count.

-Ambrose is on the apron as Owens slides out of the ring, and pulls Ambrose off of it, before he lifts him up going for a Powerbomb on the apron, but Ambrose slips out of it and shoves Owens into the steel steps.

-Ambrose has Owens set up for Dirty Deeds, but Owens shoves Ambrose back into the ropes and nails him with a Pop Up Powerbomb for the 3 count.

 **Winner: Kevin Owens via Pinfall (Pop Up Powerbomb)**

As Owens is celebrating, Baron Corbin's music hits and he slowly makes his way down to the ring with Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. Owens and Corbin have a brief of a stare off, before Owens laughs saying Ambrose is all his and as he turns to begin to exit the ring he is nailed with a Codebreaker from Chris Jericho to a massive reaction. Corbin tries to take him out, but Jericho ducks it and bounces off the ropes to nail him with a dropkick right into Dirty Deeds from Ambrose. The show ends with the faces celebrating in the ring.


End file.
